Various types of infant support structures exist for infants and children to promote the development of large motor skills, such as walking and jumping. Parents of infants are required to purchase multiple infant support structures for their children, including, but not limited to, infant walkers, infant jumpers, infant seats, infant swings, and infant gliders. Each one of these infant support structures requires space for use and storage. Parents who own multiple infant support structures often find themselves looking for more space to store the products that they purchase for their infants. Furthermore, each one of these infant support structures is relatively expensive, and the purchase of multiple infant support structures can be costly. Moreover, each one of these infant support structures only serves a single function. For example, an infant walker only teaches an infant to walk, while infant jumpers develop an infant's ability to jump and use its legs. This requires the removal of the infant from one infant support structure to another when either the infant or the parent wants the infant in a different infant support structure to perform a different activity.
Therefore, what is needed is an infant support structure that performs multiple functions and serves more than one purpose for the development of an infant's motor skills. Furthermore, what is needed is an infant support structure that is easy for the parents to set up and maintain. In addition, the infant support structure should be fun and easy for the infant to use. Moreover, what is needed is an infant support structure that is safe for the infant to use.